Illusion
by furrydan
Summary: If only the my previous world's knowledge, could help me in my current one. But god isn't that merciful is he? Reincarnated-OC, Gender-bent-OC
1. Chapter 1

There was a time in my life I was a lazy good-for- nothing shut-in, spending my time drinking, playing videogames and gambling away my last cents online.

I was a 22-year college dropout with 'an above average intelligence, but a lacking work ethic', or so people around me thought. The truth was much uglier.

I was suffering from clinical depression, a mental illness that could be easily solved…comparatively at least. Or so would be the case if my 'family' did value the mind as much as they did their perfectly crafted muscles.

I had been born to a family of athletes, physical gifted, adrenaline pumped muscle-heads who would trade in their brain for extra abs. I, unfortunately had been blessed with a different gift. Intelligence, a thirst for knowledge and a mind suited for solving problems…in a way that didn't require the involvement of fists.

As I grew older the differences between me and my family increased. As I began coding, my twin became a high-school basketball 'sensation'.

As I grew frustrated, my parents believed I was jealous, and they weren't wrong. I was jealous, just not at my twin's success. No, I was jealous at the pride and affection she got. The way our parents understood her.

When graduated high-school, I was sent to studying a college of sport sciences. It was living hell for a scrawny, short guy like me. So, I dropped out.

When I did, nothing hurt more than the bruise on my jaw.

A few years later I died. Alcohol poisoning probably. I was hoping for it to happen after all.

I only wished my next life would be better.

Waking up as an infant put a huge roadblock in my understanding of life.

Biologically my infant brain should've not been able to maintain adult-like rational thought.

Physically waking up as an infant was like being put into the body of a person whose hands and legs have the motor capabilities of jelly.

Mentally having to suck milk out of a woman's breast for survival was one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to me.

There were also several other factors that made me feel like I had ingested an entire factory of hallucinatory drugs.

Simply put I was in a bad state.

Fortunately for me infants grow very fast and within six moths I had regained motor functions to the point of crawling.

Woohoo! Time to celebrate, except I was still to 'young' to party.

Fuck my life.

On a more positive note I had managed to learn a little bit about my current circumstances.

I lived with a woman, and considering that she was rather loving towards me I assumed that she was my mother. Well I hope she was. Certainly an improvement over my previous one.

There was also a man who visited. Maybe around thrice a week. I assumed he was my father or sperm donor. Whichever he preferred.

There was also a little kid who visited me often. Curious brown eyes, short brown hair and an excited grin always seemed to greet me the evenings, after my naps.

Being a baby was exhausting, and I meant that literally. I had the energy reserves of an empty fuel tank, meaning I would involuntarily fall asleep four times a day.

It was annoying, but unsolvable. A problem I had to weather for a few more years.

I had also learnt my name. At least I think it was mine, if it was a name in the first place. Imagine if I reacted every time someone called me 'poop'. That would seriously suck.

Nonetheless Kurama Akari sounded like a rather interesting name, if a bit girly.

If I ever met whoever was responsible for my reincarnation, I would probably throw a psychology textbook at them. Why a you may ask? Well so that the culprit, may hopefully understand the concept of dysphoria and the various consequences associated with putting a male mind in a female body.

It turned out that I wasn't wrong about my feeling that Akari was a girl's name as I learned when I got a full view of my crotch while crawling around on the ground. Let's just leave it with 'my reaction wasn't pleasant'.

Nonetheless, nothing changed for me at the revelation of my gender, except for a constant sense of extreme embarrassment and thoughts about the future. These thoughts raced from fearful to scary to optimistic to kinky and back to fearful within minutes, as if I were on some mental Ferris wheel moving at expressway speeds.

My attempt at learning the new language was rather successful, and with the help of an adult brain, rather speedy as well.

Overall there was nothing much to say about my life, since it had been rather simple until now.

Though that changed one day as I woke up from sleep o a malicious howl, almost tearing through my eardrums.

Within seconds I was being carried on my mothers back, in a makeshift baby holder made out of blankets. Unfortunately, my mind didn't have time to panic over the lacking safety measures, and the high speeds we were running at as I was busy freaking out over the 100 feet tall fox that was swiping away at buildings.

Things only got worse as I began feeling my skin burn, as if I was internally combusting. It was painful. It hurt like hell. It made me want to cry.

My mother noticing my subdued tears hurried her pace, increasing the rate at which ran. We were now jumping across rooftops, covering several meters in seconds.

I would have been rambling about how impossible the speeds we were running at were but I found myself too distracted by the pain I was feeling to even make a small comment.

My eyes began to feel drowsy as I recognized the familiar feeling of exhaustion that had been plaguing me for the past six months. It didn't take long before I blanked out.

A day later I found myself waking up in a hospital, with a nurse holding a glowing palm at my chest. My chest felt like it was being cooled by a soothing current of energy, originating from the nurse's arm.

As I pondered around at the events of the previous day, I felt the loving arms of my mother pull me into a hug. It felt weird, as if I could feel an energy attempting to wrap around my tiny body in an attempt to keep me safe.

I looked at my mother's relieved smile, ignoring the fact that she had tear tracks running down her face. She exchanged a few words with the nurse from before, and then picked me up and left the tent.

As I looked around the broken city, I noted the widespread destruction that had been caused by that large fox monster that had rampaged. What the hell was that even supposed to be? Some sort of government experiment? Had I reached a point in the future where mutant foxes were a thing.

I felt an incoming headache as I began thinking of the various possibilities. Hell, was this even my world? Was I in some alternate timeline? Some other planet? A different universe?

Was all my knowledge useless? Were the laws of physics even relevant? Did I even breathe Oxygen?

I closed my eyes, tired of thinking, almost as if my entire brainpower had been used up. I felt the familiar feeling of stress overcome me, my tiny shoulders strain and my head began to ache. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Unwilling tears sided down my face as I once again went back to sleep, not wanting to deal with the uncertain future that lay in front of me.

The next world-breaking piece of information only hit me when I had reached the age of three, being finally able to walk, talk and poop myself. Being potty trained gave me an entire new perspective on how condescending human beings could get, even if most of it was just me.

I learned the basic stuff fast, my father, mother and sister's names. I also learned that we were part of a clan, a large family of sorts. Like a mafia, except where everyone was blood related and were not criminals. Though I wasn't sure about the inbreeding.

I mean a bunch of people related to each other? There had to be some sort of inbreeding right?

Nonetheless I managed to learn that I lived in the village of Konoha, which was called a village for a reason despite being at least the size of a medieval city. It even had the large walls around it like the ones seen in documentaries

I also learnt that I wasn't on earth anymore, instead on what seemed like a rather small continent. One that was possibly not on Earth, or was what remained after millions of years continental drift.

Either way every answer that I received seemed to spur on more questions, questions that seemed impossible to answer.

However, the part that blew my mind away wasn't the continents, timeline or gender-change. No, it was the fact that there existed an energy called Chakra. A power that apparently allowed the people of this world to do incredible feats.

Walking vertically up walls, walking on water, casually blowing fire out of one's mouth. These were all applications of Chakra.

Unfortunately, with everything good came a bad, and this bad was the idea of a shinobi; Soldiers who used this mystical power to protect their country. Relied on for all military matters by the 'village', even an idiot could figure out the various things a shinobi could do.

Hell, I was apparently born in a shinobi clan, and hence my choice whether or not to become one was already taken, leaving me with no choice.

I wasn't a morally 'good' person. I didn't have any kind of aversion to killing. I even thought of killing my sister in my previous life, before giving up out of the realization that it wasn't worth the effort.

I had no 'problem' with being a shinobi, and despite my dislike at the idea of being forced, the pros far outweighed the cons… to a large extent.

It wasn't very long until my father began training me as well.

In my opinion the saying 'practice makes perfect' was an overused cliche that wasn't one bit informative about the true message it was trying to convey. So imagine my annoyance at the fact that it was my father's favorite line.

"You've stopped throwing again Akari. The enemy won't give you any time to think."

There isn't any enemy for fuck's sake.

"Yes, Otou-sama"

As I continued throwing kunai at blocks of wood I began wondering if I should have played the rebel after all. I mean the only reason I even joined this profession was to be able to enjoy having superpowers.

"Your arm is twitching. Throw the kunai with force."

In annoyance I threw the damn piece of metal with all my strength, resulting in it wedging straight in the center of the tree, only a few inches below where the target was drawn.

"Good work Akari. Go join your sister for your break."

I didn't wait a second, running straight towards the shade of the wooden house, before falling onto the floor from exhaustion.

"Dehydration, sunstroke… so many ways to die," I mumbled to myself, cursing the slave driver that was my father.

"Want some lemonade Akari-chan?" came a soft voice from above me. As I looked up, I was greeted to my sister's soft smile and amused yellow eyes.

"Yup," I declared jumping up and reaching for a glass, only to miss it and fall back onto to the floor.

"Meanie…," I growled, rubbing my chin in annoyance.

"Where are your manners Akari-chan?" my sister cheekily responded, smiling condescendingly at me.

Eyebrows twitching, I responded, "Please…". Upon receiving the lemonade, I quickly began gulping it, ignoring the horrified look my sister was giving me.

"Akari, you're supposed to drink it slowly. One sip at a time."

Unfortunately for my princess sister, I was a commoner at heart, and hence finished the drink. The loud burp that came next only reassured the fact.

"Akariiii!" cried out my sister in annoyance, now holding her hands at her hips, the same way mother did. Only Yakumo was six, had cute chubby cheeks and big wide innocent eyes, even if they were narrowed at the moment.

My only response was to run, which eventually lead to a game of tag. One that lasted the rest of the evening.

"I don't get it. I'm faster than you so why do you always escape." said a deadpanning Yakumo as she caught me by the back of my t-shirt and lifted me into the air.

"It's cos I'm smarter," I said, puffing my cheeks childishly.

"No, you're not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"I'm older."

To that I only responded with a cheeky grin.

"Kids it's time for dinner. Have you had a bath?

What came next was the both of us being taken and dumped inside the bathroom by our mother, who had already embraced her inner demon.

"Come on," said my sister, dragging me to the tiny bath tub which was filled with hot water.

A few minutes later I was undressed and relaxing in the tub.

"Akari, why don't you try a be more lady-like. Okaa-sama says that as the daughter of the clan head we must strive to be like royalty."

I just gave her a glum look.

"It's not fun," I replied. That and the fact that I didn't like my family's attempt at forcing pre-conceived notions of our clan's superiority. Especially considering the fact that we had been steadily falling out of the village's hierarchy for the past few decades.

While I didn't have any knowledge of Konoha's political system, I had at least some idea about Family politics, something I learnt from films, books and history. It didn't take much thought to figure out that the Kurama clan was nowhere near the level adults wanted us to believe.

The problem was that they were trying to brainwash me and my sister into believing that. I knew that I would be fine, but my sister? I had grown fond of her and from my past experience, I knew what having an inflated sense of superiority could do.

"Mother says that for the Kurama clan to rise we need to show them our power. We need to- "

I interrupted to propaganda set-piece by throwing water at my sister.

"Gotcha!" I said as I ran out of the bathroom in glee, burying my thoughts for now.

Dinner was a relatively quite affair, mostly because I knew my parents weren't as forgiving of my childish antics, unlike my sister, who secretly adored them. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Akari," said my father, attempting to pull me out of my thoughts.

"Umu"

"Akari," he repeated, this time with an undertone of disapproval.

"Yes, Otou-sama?"

"About your training today…do not worry. Yakumo had just as many problems when she started throwing kunai as well."

"Otou-sama!," cried my sister in annoyance. "You'll destroy Akari's opinion of me even further."

It was mother's turn to cut in.

"You won't disrespect your sister will you Akari?" she asked, a demonic aura surrounding her like some sort of cloak.

Trembling I nodded fiercely before quickly working on finishing my food. An angry mother was not one to mess with.

But I guess being treated as a kid wasn't that bad.

Yakumo's sixth birthday was apparently a momentous occasion within the clan, and according to may father, 'The day Yakumo is introduced as the heiress.'

Now I wasn't one to doubt family tradition, nor was I one to really care but putting such kind of a responsibility on a six-year-old was in no manner healthy. My previous sister had developed a superiority complex due to the expectations put upon her. I had almost been driven mad by my failure to fulfill these expectations.

I knew the negative effects of such behavior personally, and yet there was nothing that my three-year self could do. Nothing but hope that my new sister wouldn't turn out like my old one.

The party was a rather public event and with every member of the Kurama clan present it would be a rather memorable one. Or so my mother believed which led to me struggling against the 'evil' yukata that was attempting to take control of my body.

"Oh, hush child. Those clothes are perfectly normal," scoffed my mother at my ridiculous claims, all of which were just flimsy attempts at preserving my 'masculine pride'.

Of course, eventually the demon defeated the poor mortal, and I found myself grudgingly admiring myself in the mirror.

I was cute, cuter than most children. My yellow yukata matched my eyes, making them more striking and visible, like a hawk observing the water for fish swimming underneath. My brown chin length hair had been combed rigorously, making me look like a girl. Well I was a girl. Physically.

Nonetheless the party began in the evening with guests pouring in from all across the compound. Men, women, children, none had been spared from makeovers and yukatas. Yakumo however, was dressed the brightest, wearing a black yukata with a white sash.

Then again as the heiress, she was supposed to be the brightest. To symbolize the next head, she had to look the part, even if she wasn't the strongest. Yet.

The Kurama clan succession was based on a hereditary system, unless the heiress was defeated in battle at the time of succession. It was a rather messy system, but then again what did I expect from a society that was culturally medieval

"Akari-chan, you're supposed to be socializing with the guests, not sitting in a corner and brooding," came my sister's familiar voice.

"Say's the heiress whose supposed to do the same?"

"I did talk, much more than you did." Sighing she gave up. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Looking at the stars?" I asked her, tilting my head.

"Why are you asking me?" Shouldn't you know what you're doing?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking I guess."

She just shrugged before turning around.

"I must go. Otou-sama wants to meet me. Apparently, there's some special ritual to be undertaken."

"Ritual. He didn't tell you about this earlier?"

She just shook her head before leaving me back to my own thoughts.

I woke up with a start. The lights were on. My room was hot, and I drenched in sweat.

Fire sputtered around the room, slowly edging towards me, trapping me in a circular dome. Fire wasn't supposed to do that.

I could feel energy around me, much stronger in magnitude than normal. One belonged to my sister, the other was much darker, felt hotter, but also belonged to my sister.

I could feel the energies meshing, colliding, crashing and joining. They were fighting at one point, merging the next. As the heat began closing towards my body, I could feel the energy rising. I could feel the spark of conflict, the harmony of unity.

Unable to handle the energy I pushed. The fire disappeared and my room vanished, leaving behind colors, a vibrant shade of colors painted as if depicting the insides of a wormhole.

And in the middle sat my sister, or a monster that had the shape of my sister. Skin colored black, and with long orc-like ears she sat there kneeling in front of our parent's corpses.

"Yakumo?" I softly called, spurring a reaction from the creature. Within seconds it had pounced upon me, clawed arms ready to rip me apart. As I closed my eyes in fear and waited for my death, I heard a scream of anguish.

I was back in my room, with no sign of my sister, nor the monster that looked like her. There weren't any burns, nor were there any corpses. Nothing except for the fact that I was lying on the floor, in a defensive position on the ground.

I ran up to Yakumo's room, barging in like some sort of crazed madman and quickly hugged the girl. She however didn't respond only breathing very slowly as I felt her temperature rise up.

I ran downstairs to wake my parents, hoping to warn about Yakumo's illness when I found them lying on the ground, right next to each other.

"Okaa-sama? Otou-sama?"

They didn't respond, preferring to just continue sleeping.

"Okaa-san, this is no time for games. Please wake up."

There was still no response.

I put my fingers on their necks in an attempt to check their pulse.

There was none.

 **AN: Well hello there. Thanks for spending the time to read the first chapter of Illusion my newest OC reincarnation fic. I do not own Naruto nor anything related to it. This story is for entertainment purpose only.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire. There was fire. Burning everywhere. Hot! HOT!

"Kurama-san."

No! No! Nonono! I don't want to die, not again, No don't leave me Okaa-sama, Otou-sama!"

"KURAMA-SAN"

I woke up with a jolt, leaping up in fear, almost crashing in to the Nurse standing above me.

"Kurama-san, you were crying in your sleep. Are you sure you do not want me to call your uncle?"

I only stared at her, my mind deep in thought as I only nodded. I didn't want to see that man. Not now at least.

Unable to go back to sleep I headed into my sister's room. Yakumo was asleep, still suffering from whatever illness she had caught. Her fever had barely fallen, at best by a few degrees.

The doctor didn't want to tell me anything, probably because I looked three-years old. The clan members were even more secretive, constantly whispering and scheming. Hell, if someone told me they were a part of some doomsday cult worshipping evil, I would believe them no questions asked.

Then again that's what whispering and arguments between stoic grey-haired adult gave the impression off.

Yakumo had been stuck in the hospital for almost a week and had only been visited once. The once being by all the clan elders and my uncle, who only asked for a report on her health and left.

They wanted to take me as well. They really tried hard. Emotional manipulation, bribery, threats, they tried every trick in the book. It was only after I threatened to ruin their reputation by creating a huge racket in the hospital did, they stop, probably not wanting to embarrass themselves in public.

I heard it all from them, "Your parents wouldn't want this," "I'll give you a new kunai set,"" You'll be punished if you don't come." In fact, they seemed suspiciously eager to get me to come back to the compound.

"Akari?" came a weak voice, bringing me back to the real world. My sister was holding onto my arm, looking at me weakly?"

"Nee-chan!" I cried in relief, tears involuntarily leaking from my eyes. I quickly rubbed them dry, embarrassed at my moment of vulnerability.

"Where are we Akari? What's going on?" Yakumo asked, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Nee-chan, hold up. You're not supposed to stress your body. The doctor said so."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, we're at the hospital."

"What happened?" my sister asked, her face quickly turning worried.

"Uuuh- "I said, not knowing where to start.

Hell, what was I even supposed to say? 'Hey Nee-chan, our parents are dead, you might be some sort of monster-human hybrid, our uncle is currently attempting to become the clan head…oh and how could I forget, the clan suddenly seems to have a lot of interest in you. But don't worry I'm sure it'll all be fine.'

Yeah…no. I would probably smack myself and cut out my tongue before saying that. So, I went with the second option.

"I don't know. I woke- "

"Yakumo, the nurse told me you had awoken."

My uncle's sharp voice made me immediately straighten up. The middle-aged man looked straight into my eyes before speaking.

"Akari, leave. I need to speak with your sister."

Having no other choice, I sulked out of the room. The man may have been a prick, but he still had more knowledge than me, and could possibly help Yakumo. If that required me to swallow I up my pride and take a few lashings from the man then I would.

Even if I had to die for it, I would help my sister, after all she was the only one left that I loved.

The conclusion to this entire saga pissed me off. No, it seriously pissed me off.

Confused? So am I.

Not only did my Uncle claim that my parents died in a fire accident, where they were 'suffocated by the lack of oxygen' but also said that Yakumo would have to now be separated from me, for my own safety.

They played the age card perfectly. "You're to young to understand," they said. "I'll explain when you're older,' they said. Instead of the truth, they attempted to convince me with half-truths and lies.

The worst part was that I couldn't even argue. Adults lost their temper around me. They argued, called me a 'disrespectful, spoiled brat', berated me and at times even hit me. But not once spoke the truth.

They thought I was just an idiotic three-year-old who would shut up if they told hi-her…enough. They just expected that the problem would just vanish away, disappear if they willed it so.

Well idiocy is rarely rewarded, and they suffered for it indeed. I made sure they did, constantly asking, harassing, arguing and fighting. I felt like I was in a war. A never ending, ceaseless, eternal war.

Every night I would collapse in my mattress out of exhaustion, barely relaxing under the stress of debate. Obviously, it wasn't the good, constructive kind of debate. No, no, of course not. These inhumane bastards preferred the beat -the-opposition kind of debates, attempting to use superior number to outgun me and make me surrender.

Day after day I was subtly, passive-aggressively, aggressively and brutally destroyed, my thoughts were mocked, and my existence discredited.

And the worst part this continued. It went on and on, with no attempts at consolation.

My Uncle was the biggest perpetrator of the lies, and the rest of the clan subservient to him. Some were zealot supporters, other were just nice people forced to choose between a child they barely knew and the clan they lived in.

No one expected a three-year-old to have this much stamina. Then again no one cared after a while. Eventually I was treated as the homeless 'weirdo' who wore 'end-of-the world' around their necks. An outcast and a stain upon societies 'perfect-white'.

I got to see my sister a few times. A few many times, but soon our relationship changed. Our witty banter devolved to awkward silences, and our mutual love into confused looks as we wondered why the acted the way they did.

We lived different lives. I was the rebel, the believer of conspiracy theories, the one constantly trying to accuse the government, while she was the upstanding citizen with a promising future. One I was blight on.

I had noticed long ago that children in this world were far more intelligent than in my previous one, but they were still impressionable. They still believed in adults… and could still be manipulated by them.

At some points I felt like giving up. Like throwing the past and joining the illusion. But what would that achieve? What would that give me?

My old life went so far out of hand because I refused to cooperate. I refused to help my parents understand me, instead making myself into a victim of abusive assholes and an 'unfair world'.

I couldn't change that, but I could try change this. Yakumo may have grown distant, but she was someone I loved, and someone who was very dear to me.

I couldn't just live an in an illusion like this, could I?

Three years passed quickly, with the days feeling like a wave of forgettable garbage. My lessons had continued, and I had eventually mastered the art of throwing kunai, shuriken and senbon.

Well mastered for a beginner at least.

I had begun learning hand-to-hand combat, titled 'Taijutsu', and simply put I sucked at it. Rather I sucked at following the rules.

"Akari, how may times have I told you. You can't break your rhythm to kick the back of your opponent's knees," screamed my crochety instructor.

"They work, don't they?" unconcerned of the poor kid whose nose was bleeding profusely. He looked at me with hatred, eyebrows bent much further than what seemed possible.

"You can't just injure your training partner's."

I simply ignored the man, instead looking at the blood that had spilt on the floor.

I knew I was being an asshole. A horrible human being who would never be liked, but that came with being a rebel. If I wasn't going to be liked why bother?

"I'll be reporting this to your Uncle. Unkai-sama will be displeased."

I only scoffed in disgust. As if I cared what the ass said. The man was a dictator, constantly preaching abut the clan. The clan, the clan…blah, blah, the clan. He probably didn't even spend a second to think that the clan was essentially just a group of people. One that had prospered because of the work of various individuals.

What was a clan without happy people? A prison? A slaughter-house? A failed democracy? If the lives of the individuals didn't matter, then whose did? What represented this unit, this organization?

As I walked back to my 'home', I only walked glumly. MY body had grown severely thinner, giving me a skeletal structure. My eyes had permanent dark circles, making me feel like a hybrid racoon. My sleep cycle had fallen to six hours, a number much less than the prescribed average.

My life was basically a mess, and I didn't know how to fix it. I was almost back to square-zero, minus the alcohol.

And I naively thought it couldn't get worse.

My sixth birthday wasn't anything special. Unlike my sister's no one even came to celebrate it, but it was still special.

The reason was because I would go through the same ritual my sister went through. The one clue that would give me at least some insight about what happened that night. What that demon was? What caused the fire?

I would tell me if anything that had happened in the past three years had been worth it? If I was ever right?

"Akari, come. Do not waste my time," came the impatient voice of my uncle, who couldn't care any less.

"Umu…"

I could see his eye twitch and his neck muscles tighten in anger. After all the man hated disrespect. A value I was a living representation of.

"Akari, listen carefully," he ordered. "The Kurama clan has possessed a special ability since the time of its inception, one that has given us control over illusions. We can control reality itself, twisting and turning it to our own will."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"However, several hundred years ago our abilities began to go out of control. Several members of the clan went berserk, painting illusions that spread fear, chaos and worry across the land. The elders at that time found the cause of the problem to be a spectral aspect that had been corrupting our Yin chakra, giving it a life of its own."

He took me of the main road and led me to a small shrine that was located at the very back of the compound.

"This spectral aspect was called the 'id'. The elders eventually found a way to seal the creature and hence resolved the problem. Ever since then children are made to seal their 'id' to prevent them from losing control of themselves."

"Wait so we're here to seal my 'id'?" I asked, not having expected such a complication in my life.

"Obviously child. Have you grown deaf listening to yourself speak? Now come and meditate in front of me," he said, ordering me to sit on the pillow in front of him.

Sitting down, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I focused on nothing but the energy around me, noting every miniscule change in its movement.

"I will now put you under a Genjutsu, one that will reveal your id to you. When this happens, I will seal it. Your task is to fight it. Not let take over you."

"How am I supposed to prevent myself from getting taken over."

He gave me a hard look.

"Do not listen to a word it says. If it attempts to attack you then defeat it. If it tries to appear weak, do not show any sympathy. Do this and you will succeed. Fail and your chakra will be sealed for the rest of your life."

I took a deep breath. What would I see? A monster like the one I had seen with my sister? Or something darker? Something scarier? Something I couldn't defeat?

"Are you ready?" the man asked. "Whatever it is do not lie. You need to truly be ready. Strengthen your resolve and only then reply."

"Yes, I'm ready" I said with conviction. One I didn't know I had.

Seconds later the energy around me changed. Everything stopped moving. The constant flow of energy around me stopped, moving at a much more regulated pace.

I opened my eyes. I was in a room. My old room to be exact.

In front of me was a man, my old self, sitting their smirking.

"I don't suppose you didn't assume that this was going to be a face yourself cliché." said the other-me.

"Honestly, I didn't," I admitted, a bit uncomfortable at talking to myself.

"Well then, this is certainly awkward," I said, mumbling my thoughts out.

Other-me inly gave a dark smile.

"Your uncle already told you what I wanted."

"Isn't he technically your uncle too?"

"No, I do not have any relatives," other-me seethed out. "Give me control of you."

"Why?" I asked, questioning my other self.

"Isn't it obvious. To kill the assholes who ruined our lives. Your Uncle, Yakumo, the entire clan."

He gave out a maniacal smile.

"I'll make everyone of them beg for mercy. I'll torture them as they cry out that they didn't mean to ignore us? I'll- "

"You'll get revenge?" I interrupted. "You know, if I were taking a shot in the dark, I would guess you're a remnant of all the hate I felt towards the people around me every day. The anger that I suppressed, the rage I pushed away and the hurt I buried."

Other-me only smiled.

"Bingo. I am you. But unlike you I haven't forgiven anyone, I haven't 'let-it-go'."

"But don't you exist because I 'let-it-go'?"

"I exist because you couldn't right the wrong done to you. I exist because you weren't strong enough to take shit from anybody."

"I wasn't strong. In fact, I was weak, both mentally and physically. I gave up easily. I thought everyone should listen to me. Never once did I try to understand others, So how could I expect them to understand me."

"They hurt us. It doesn't matter if they did it because their life was at stake. They hurt us and they need to pay. They need to suffer, just like we did."

"That doesn't solve any of our problems. It only-"

"Who cares about our problems. They broke us long ago. We can't fix ourselves. Not anymore. Not after what they did to us. They can only pay, pay a hundred times more than we did."

"You know I can't give you control over my body. Not if you're going to hurt Yakumo."

"That bitch shouldn't even call us a sister. She doesn't care. A few words and bribes and she switched sides within seconds."

"Yakumo is a kid. She doesn't even know that she killed mother and father."

"She killed mother and father. How can you defend her?"

"She didn't wish for it. She was being controlled by her id. Just like you want to control me."

"Oh, she wanted to kill them."

I struggled to reply to that.

"W-what?"

"I am a projection of your subconscious hate. Her id was obviously a part of hers."

"That is just speculation."

"Speculation that is possible. I want what's best for us. What will satisfy us."

For some reason I couldn't argue back. Why couldn't I argue back? Everything other me had said was irrational and hell bent on destruction. So why couldn't I call him out for it?

"Human beings aren't rational creatures. So, don't be surprised at how convincing I seem. I know your deepest desires after all.

But if that's the case then I want to kill every member of the Kurama clan. Destroy their lives as revenge for ruing mine? Why? I thought I had changed? I—had improved. Become a better human being.

Hadn't I?

"Give up. Give in. I know what you want. You know what you want?"

"I—I"

"Stop fighting it. Nothing will change. Nothing will improve. After this sure your uncle will continue treating you like dirt. Your clan will treat you like trash. Your sister will stop caring for you."

"She will stop caring for me…" I repeated shakily. Why couldn't I say no. Why couldn't I deny the possibility."

It was because other-me was true. My future wasn't certain. I didn't know what was going to happen. I expected bad things to happen. I couldn't deny that I believed in everything he said.

But.

"You're absolutely right about the fact that I believe in everything you said. I- I know that it is very possible that Yakumo will follow the clan and ignore me."

"Then-"

"But that doesn't mean I can't choose to suffer to make things right. I can give up. Or I can try my hardest to change my clan. I can kill them. Or give them a second chance. Just like the one I got in my second life."

Other-me stood silent.

"So, you believe that despite all they have done. They can change."

"No, I believe that despite all they have done, I can try and make my life better. Not by crucifying them, but by finding new people. Better people. People who I like."

"So you wish to put your faith in the fact that somewhere out there, in the big wide world, there are people who we can love. Who we can trust?"

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Fine."

"You believe me so easily?"

"Idiot, I am you. Who else will believe you?"

He turned around, sat on his desk and began typing on his laptop.

"Go now."

And suddenly all the energy began moving around me once again. The scenery changed, and my uncle appeared in front of me.

"Good night!" I said before passing out.

I woke up in a comfortable futon that had been laid on the ground, fresh and charged for the day.

Then I remembered the previous days events and my energy suddenly disappeared. Id was me, or at least on conglomeration of my worst memories. A living testimony to all the pain I had suffered in my life.

The more I suffered, the more he did as well. I wondered if the happier I was, if some burdens would be resolved for him?

"Akari, you're awake!"

My sisters familiar hand touched my forehead as she checked my temperature.

"Nee-chan? What happened?"

She gave me a worried look.

"I was hoping you would answer that for me. Uncle brought you here last night. Today he called all the clan elders and has been in a meeting all night."

She twisted her long hair worriedly.

"What happened during the ritual? Did you lose against your id?"

"Lose…? I- "

"Yakumo! I you to not tell anything to Akari," shouted out my uncle as he approached me in a hurry. Behind him were the elders, all wearing sour expressions in their face.

"Akari, have you ever seen your mother consorting with any man outside the clan?"

"Wha-No," I stated, confused by the events unfolding in front of me.

"She is young Unkai. You're- "

"Tanaka-sama! Even if there is a chance that Uroko was cheating on my brother, then we have to take action."

"The results of the DNA test have not even come yet. We can't make a- "

"She does no have an id. There has never been a clan member, not even one who doesn't have one."

"The Uchiha have had reports of children not developing the Sharingan. The Hyuuga- "

"Their pathetic magical eyes are not the same as our- "

Among all the squabbling a man dressed in black appeared. He wore a white mask with red markings, and a lot of armor around his body.

"As per your request Unkai-sama, I have brought you the results of the test you requested."

He handed him a scroll and once again spoofed out of existence.

Suddenly my interest in being a ninja was rekindled.

"The results are positive," declared Unkai, his signature frown masking his face.

"I told you Unkai. You were being too hasty- "

"Tanaka-sama! This does not change the fact that she does not have an id. She also survived that incident. She is dangerous. She is- "

"This is speculation- "

The whole room burst into argument, with each old codger trying to speak louder than the last.

"I am the clan head. You are the respected elder's who are to ADVISE me about matters. The decision is mine to make."

He then turned to me, the hatred in his eyes made my body shake.

"Kurama Akari. You are banished from the clan and will be removed from our records. Your crime is being a disruptive presence throughout the compound. Never call yourself a Kurama again."

He then left me alone to contemplate the words he had just said.

"Yakumo come."

I watched as my sister reluctantly left my side and joined my uncle. Every step felt like I was being stabbed.

No one said a word, only avoiding my eyes.

A few minutes later I was the only one left.

 **AN: Well that escalated quickly didn't it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Ps: I do not own Naruto and this story is for entertainment purposes only.**


End file.
